1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an arrow rest for an archery bow, and more particularly to a laterally adjustable replaceable arrow rest with an arrow support that moves away from the fletching upon release of an arrow and automatically returns to its initial position after discharge. The lateral adjustment of the arrow rest may be quickly and easily achieve d in the field without the use of tools due to the nature of the mounting of the arrow rest through the handle are of the bow. This invention provides a friction fitting between the arrow rest and mated mounting which allows the arrow rest to be instantly changed in the field, without the need for tools, while maintaining the critical position and alignment of the arrow rest.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An arrow rest is generally secured to the handle area of an archery bow, and often includes a rigid notch or ledge which supports and guides an arrow as it is discharged from the bow. However, rigid arrow rest may introduce undesirable vertical and horizontal force components to the arrow when the shaft and fletching pass over the arrow rest, causing an unwanted deflection of the arrow and damage to the fletching.
Flexible arrow rests which deflect both vertically and horizontally by spring action when the arrow passes over the arrow rest decrease this undesired deflection, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,074,674, 3,871,352 and 3,935,854. Spring biased arrow rests deflecting in a generally horizontal plane are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,769,956 and 3,828,757. Also, arrow rests may be mechanically deflected away from the arrow when the arrow is shot, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,504,659.
An arrow may travel laterally with respect to the bow if the arrow rest is not properly aligned on the handle. Prior arrow rests which may be laterally adjusted require the use of tools or are rigid rests, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,285,237, 3,871,352, 3,232,286 and 3,757,764. A spring-biased plunger for lateral placement of an arrow on a fixed rest is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,482,563.
Prior arrow rests have been secured to the bow handle area with adhesive, screws, or the like, and when replacement of the arrow is necessary due to breakage or wear, there is no assurance that the new arrow rest, even if of the same style as the old arrow rest, will be properly positioned for shooting without essentially complete realignment. The prior art does not suggest an arrow rest which may be easily laterally adjusted and replaced in the field without the use of tools and provide a movable arrow support arm which automatically returns to its initial position after discharge of the arrow.